The Calling
by Zax Reed
Summary: The first of many novels in the series. Each book will follow a supernatural race in which they fight to be free from the chains that bind them. This book follows the Vampires and their fight to bring them out of the dark ages and into the modern world. This book will be set in many different time periods, but mostly in the present and also in back flashes of the main character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I  
The story of life is one that has been told before, but this is a different version of that story. Here is my story. In my world there is not just humans there are many different races of beings. Many of them live together in peace, but there are those who have chosen to live apart from the rest of us. I am one of those people.  
The rest of the world call us evil, dark, and death. But we are none of those, yes there are those who are dark natured and those who are more intuned with the darkness in their hearts. But at the same time there are those of us who are just trying to make it in the world.  
My people have forbidden us to enter the world and live amoung the rest of the dizens of the world. If you leave the nation you are banished for life and can never come back to our world. Most of us live by that rule and many how do leave are do not leave of their own will, they are forced to leave the capital.  
My story starts off in my home of Grey Veil. The city of Vampires. I was the crown prince of my people before fate had forced the hand of my mother and father. But that will be told in time. As the only heir to the throne I was set at birth to be the ideal member of my home. I was sent to a camp to learn the ways of war and the mastery of weapons.  
By the time I was fourteen I mastered the sword and had chose the katana as my weapon of choice. At the age of fifteen I was taken under the care of the court sage to learn the ways of magicks. By the time I was eighteen I had been sent out to learn that my people came before myself, and also to learn that I was nothing with my people.  
At the age of nineteen I had been summoned to court for my first trial that I was to judge and to make the choice of punishment. I was to over look a murder that had taken place. Because I was a pure blood I had the gift to read minds, fly, plus others that did not show themselves till later in life.  
My parents wanted me to learn to not be to softhearted or to strict. I had to find a balance to rule my people well. I was to learn to be a fair and just ruler. I read the mind of the man who had murdered his wife and child, and saw that he did it for the fact that the child was not male and that she had not fullfilled his wishes.  
I ordered him to be exiled to the realm of the forgotten. No one was to show him any kindness or to speak to him for the rest of time. Most of the people in the land saw this a just punishment. While others saw this a act of kindness that was not needed. So they had me relook into the case and to find a different way to change the out come of it.  
I told them that my word was law and that if they had an issue that they could talk to me about it and not the king and queen. I was the judge, and jury on this case and that I choose to give him this punishment. For death was to kind to give to him and that if i put him in prison, he would be able to make a new life himself. But by doning this he would not be able to have a normal life and that he would have to earn the turst of the people to earn his place there in there world.  
Once they heard what I had to say they saw that what I had done was to make him learn to change what he was to make it in the world of men. He looked at me with a longing that I could not place. I looked into his mind and saw that he was wondering where he should go and what to do. I then showed him the way to the land of men. I did not want to lead my people with the thought that I was going to just set a rulling and not even show an ouce of empathy.  
Once that was done my parents showed me to the vault. The vault was where the ones who slept were kept. They were king and queen of our kind they had gotten to the age were blood was no longer needed, but in turn it made them into living statues. I was to see if they would accept me into the role of king. There was three test that I had to pass. The first one was for me to read the minds of them and show them that I was ready and that I could preform to the needs of the people. The second was feed from them. That was if they let me, when they did it marked me as the new king of the kingdom. The third was to force my father and mother to become stone or to leave the kingdom.  
I had passed the fist test and the queen showed me the way that she and her king wanted the people to change and to evolve. The king showed me that even though I was king I was still at the mercy of the laws.  
The second test was for me to prove them that I could be the just ruler that I was meant for. That test was the longest to pass I had to sit there untill they moved and showed me that I was not in a rush to be king. Once that I passed that test my eye went from a deep blood red to a pure sliver and had a metalic look to them. they would never change till death.  
The third test I was prepairing for when the gaurds came in to summon me to the throne room. I got what was needed to be at court. But when I got there the whole army was in the throne room.  
"What is going on here?"  
"Son, the city has been over run by Holy warriors. We have to leave the kingdom now. Those who sleep have been moved to the hidden temple. We must leave the city now. The gaurd will follow you to your room get what you need for the trip to the forgotten city of Underkeep. You dont have much time. Now go..." Just then the door was slammed open and I saw the master of the holy order walk in the room. I read his mind and he was on a mission to kill off the royal family in hope that it would kill those who were turned or halfborns. I used one of my skills to hide in a shadow of a pillar.  
"Ah Kayminan so nice to see you again." Said my mother.  
"It has been a while what earns us a vist?" Asked my father.  
"I am here to wipe out your kind for they are death's last hold on this land. then I am to claim your home and use it as my base."  
"I see then shall we do this the easy way or should we make it a challenge for you?"  
"Lets make it fun shall we?"  
I turned to the roof and saw that he had blasted it open. I showed mother the roof and she told me to leave and not come back. and that she loved me. and the location of the forgotten city. I saw in her head that she was going to fight with father and that she did not think that she would live. She was going to give me the time I needed to make a run for the city.  
As I made my way to my room my father spoke to me using the gifts that we had. He was telling me to looking behind the bookshelf on the left. Behind it was a pair of katana that were going to be given to me when I became king. I took them and then there was silence from my parents. I tried to read what they were thinking but there was nothing. I filled with rage over the death of my parents. I had done what no other vampire had done in eight thousand years, I unlocked the true form of my people. I had long white hair, black angel wings and my eye were glowing sliver. I walked into the throne room. What I saw was utter chaos. Kaminan was standing over the bodies of my parents. I flew over to them and he saw me and got on one knee.  
"My lord I have killed the evil of this world what would you have me do next."  
"They were not evil you are so in my right at prince of the vampires I claim your life."  
"Prince? There was no prince. I had spies all over the castle. Your not an angel. Your death!" He lunged at me and i flew over him and grabbed the bodies of my parents and took to the skies. "Damn you I will kill you devil." was the last thing i heard of him.  
I got to the forgotten city with the bodies of my parents and I gathered the people to send them off to the underworld. The people loved their king and queen they got out the best for them and we got the pires ready for the sending. I alone had the task of setting them ablaze. I climbed to the top and said my final goodbye to them and took the torch to the tinder underneath them. I got to the bottom and I turned and watched the fires take them.  
Once the fires died down I got started with the task of rebuilding the life we all had. I set the people to work gathering, building and tending to the wounded. We had a chance to make a new start. Or so we thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a year to the day that we were forced out of our homes. we were making the best that could with all that happened to us. In that year we had rebuilt the forgotten city and it was home to us now. The city mason guild built a monument for those that we had lost and to remember our time here. every month they added more. By the end of the first year we had made the city into one that we could be proud of and to that we could call home.  
Most of the people treated me like I was one of them and not like a king but a person trying to make the most of what we had. I had come to terms with the way they treated me. I learned to make people work for what we had and not to just ask for it. We over time would be learn how to make our lives what they used to be.  
Then came the time to take on a more kingly role when it was needed. I came to give out what i needed to and to take the will of the people into the way I ruled. Over time we became something of what we used to be. I slowly took on a more human way of life. I looked for the better things in life. I gave thanks for what had and what we would going to be given.  
By the end of the second year we had some what of a life again. But on the day that we lost our home I was plauged with a vision of the end of my people. I at that moment lost all hope for us. I said nothing to the people but only the seven that made up what we called the Ark they were the last of the noble famlies. I gave each of them a section to over see. They had to follow the same laws as the rest of the city, but they were the law of that sector. If they felt that they could not pass judgement then they would send them to me.  
The vision was of the holy knighs comming to finish what they started. They were going to save me for last, I had to watch the death of my race. I told the Seven that they had to get things ready for the fight that you come to us. I also told them to not tell anyone else in the city. They told me that they would be ready for the end.  
I then started to gather what I would be able to carry. If it meant that i had to leave the things that had meaning and just take what was important then i would. I had my katana and the family jewels i wore the king's signet that would be passed down to my heir.  
Over time I slowly started to take more of a kingly role the people were getting used to the fact that i did not take that role very often, so it came to a shock that i was getting the city ready for war. I had the city walls repaired, the towers were rebulit, and the I had the tunnels readied for those who could not fight. The people were asking if there was something wrong and if they needed to get readt as well. I told them that i was just getting ready for anything that might happen.  
I slowly started to learn how to use the gifts that i had and to make them stronger. I could trigger the true form at will but i could only hold it for a few hours. As I used it i could keep it for days if i needed to, but it drained me to the point where i would go in to what i calll the death sleep.  
I tried to bypass that but to no luck. I learned that if i use it in spurts then i could use it for days at a time with no side effects. So i would do it in my chambers so i could not be found or disturbed.


End file.
